


You Can Leave A Toothbrush

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drinking, F/M, Lemons, Love, Lust, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sex, Shower Sex, Small fluff, Smut, Student Hermione Granger, Teacher-Student Relationship, Touching, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: Severus and Hermione have been having a relationship since her  sixth year. she is now in her seventh.With the compassion they share with each other every weekend, Severus tells Hermione that it's okay, that she doesnt have to leave every night, that she can leave a toothbrush and belongings at his place, that they don't need to keep it hush, or at least to that degree.Rated M+ for smut and lemons. This is a oneshot  you have been warned.Inspired by the song 'Toothbrush' by DNCEThank you all so much, and please oh please comment and tell me what you thought!!!!!





	1. |1|

**Disclaimer, I own nothing but the plot**

**A/N I hope you guys like this one, its a oneshot inspired by the song Toothbrush by DNCE, so please tell me what you think below!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He collapsed on the bed next to her, breathing heavily. Nothing but breathing sounded from the cold room. He pulled her sweet, hot creamy body to his chest, hugging her closely, nestling his nose in her now wild and untamable hair.

"Stay?" He asked the naked witch lying next to him in his arms. She sighed and sat up on her elbows.

"You know I cant Severus." She sat up and walked to his bathroom, cleaning off as he lay in the bed, head resting against the headboard. It was really late, he believed it was at least four o'clock in the morning. He wished she wouldnt leave, he wished she would stay. He loved sleeping with her nestled in his arms.

She exited the bathroom wearing her sleeping robes; a silk nightgown with a matching robe. And to his likings, green.

She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. "I love you." She said pulling away, he just pulled her down for another one. The kiss lasted longer than wished for, because now she had her hands entangled in his hair, deepening it. She pulled back breathless, "I have to go." She walked to the bedroom door and turned around one last time and looked at the man she loved and adored once more before departing for the night.

As he heard the front door click shut he sighed. "I love you too." He finally breathed. The words he found so difficult to say, but he knew she knew by the way he expressed himself to her that he loved her.

He was glad to have her in his life, he just wished she could stay that way indefinitely. The headmaster knew about her and his relationship, he had been warned about the consequences if anyone found out, but congratulated him on finding somone to fill his broken and aching heart. So, they lived a secret love life, seeing each other almost every night. It was hard during classes to hide his love he felt for her, for he had to play big bad greasy git of the dungeons, but she had told him that she was fine.

He slouched in the bed, rolling over until his face nuzzled into her pillow. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of her beautiful body. She always smelled of Lavender, sweetpeas, and vanilla, warm vanilla. As he lay there, he slowly fell asleep.


	2. |2|

When he awoke a few hours later, he dressed and headed to the great hall for breakfast, in hopes of seeing her there. He took his place inbetween Professor's Sinistra and Sprout and began to drink his morning black coffee.

He watched the front doors intently waiting for her to walk through when all of a sudden she walked in, flanked my Mr. Weasley, the Potter Boy, and Miss' Weasley. They were laughing about something as they walked in, drawing attention to how loud they were. He watched them, well her, as she sat down at her table. He was happy to see her this way, that's why he adored and loved her. As he watched the group, she looked up at the table and looked at him. She slightly grinned and returned to her pumpkin juice.

A few minutes later he departed from the great hall, leaving to go to his dorms. He was glad it was the weekend, no horrid classes to teach, just a day all to himself, and later him and her. As he entered his rooms, he sat at his desk and began to grade the first and fourth year essays. As always, they were dreadful.

Time flew by, and before he knew it, it was dinner time. He had forgotten lunch. He was sure to get a scolding from her later, she always got mad at him when he didnt show up. He decided that he would just lie and say the house elves brought him something. As he waited a little longer, he began to think of last night. He wished she would stay in is rooms with him the whole night. He didnt want it to be just his room, he wanted it to be there room, and there was only one way to make that happen.

He stood up and ascended the stairs to the great hall making his way to the Professor's table. He glanced a look at her table and saw her glaring at him. He just sat and began to eat.

After dinner he returned to his dorms, counting down to the hour Hermione would arrive. He hated waiting. He sat in his chair by the fireplace and poured himself some whiskey, downing it and letting it burn his throat on its journey down. Time went by and it was getting late. He removed his cloaked robes and unbuttoned a few buttons on his coat, getting comfortable. He saw his glass was empty and got up to pour another. Just as he was about to drink it, that witch he oh so adored and loved stormed in. She stomped to the dining room table and huffed as she loosened her tie.

"Ronald is such an arse!" She vented. He walked over to her, crouched to her level and removed her hands as they hid her face. She looked him in the eye as he gently ran his hand through her curls. "Where were you at lunch?" She asked, shooting him a half glare half sigh of defeat. He stood up and sighed.

"I was grading papers, so the elves brought me some lunch." He said, emphasising the word elves as he spoke. He walked over to the fireplace and leaned his weight on the wall. She stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her small arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"I see. I bet they were dreadful, huh?" She asked, grinning at him. He looked at her and laughed.

"The elves or the papers?" He asked her, smiling at her now irritated expression. She smacked him in the arm playfully. He raised his glass of whiskey to his lips while laughing, about to take a sip when she snatched it from him.

"I see you've been entertaining yourself." She said. She whisked the drink around in the glass, smiled at him evily and threw her head back with the contents of the drink. She coughed and laughed.

"Since when did you drink?" He asked her shocked by her sudden slytheriness. She laughed a hearty laugh as she wiped her mouth.

"Oh Severus, do try and keep up." She said walking over to the table and placing the glass on it. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Three drinks ahead of you, love." He said. She turned in his arms and kissed him on the lips. They kissed each other feverishly, each dominating the other. Before Hermione knew it, Severus hoisted her up on his hips and carried her to the bedroom, kicking the bedroom door shut. He kissed her and placed her on the bed, running his hands up her waist under her shirt. She laughed against his lips and pushed him back.

"No, not right now." She said. She sat up and pushed him back. He sighed, she was going to be difficult, or at least taunting, but in an agonizing way. She got up off of the bed, unzipping her now rumpled skirt and let it fall down her legs and pool around her still stocking feet. She removed her sweater and began unbuttoning her white shirt, slowly while looking at him, putting on quite a show for him. As she let the shirt fall off her shoulders and onto the floor next to her skirt, she was left in her melon laced knickers and matching bra, and those damned stockings. She slowly walked over to the chair placed in his room and sat down, slowly, she pulled off her stockings, leaving her feet bare against the cold floor. She smiled at him as he sat there drooling at her display. It was the sexiest thing she had ever done. Usually it was a a quick removal of all of the clothes, but now, her small delicate hands working each clasp, each zipper, each button on every piece of clothing was delicious.

She walked to the bathroom and stood in the doorway, looking over her shoulder. "If you need me, I'll be taking a nice.... hot.... shower." She smiled over her shoulder and turned the shower on. As she began to unclasp her bra and remove her knickers, Severus couldnt help but wonder how he was such a lucky man. She entered the shower, leaving him to dwell in his own heat of anticipation. His hard on that had progressed during her display was agonizingly willing to escape and let loose. He got up and walked to the kitchen and poured him another glass of whiskey. He was still surprised she drank. Since when, he didnt know. He wasnt sure if he should have allowed her given the fact that she was underage, still in school, and he as her elder, (and lover) should have prevented it. But hell, she was sleeping with him, they were in a relationship, so what could a little whiskey really do to her!? And besides, if he didnt let her drink too much, she should be fine.

A part of him wondered if the whiskey enhanced the sexiness inside of her. He downed the whiskey and poured another. He walked back into the bedroom, hoping that she was done, only to find her still in there. He growled, did she even know what she was doing to him!?

He walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror as she hummed in the shower. He put his glass on the bathroom counter and ran his hands through his hair. He slightly glanced at her figure in the shower. 'Fuck it' He told himself.


	3. |3|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO NOT ASK ME TO CONTINUE THIS!!!

As the hot water beat against her shoulders, she didn't notice the figure enter the shower until we was pressed up against her. She smiled at herself as he began placing kisses on her shoulders and neck.

She moved her hands up her body and moaned as he embraced her body with his arms, running his hands up her stomach to her exposed breasts. She arched her back at his touch as he fondled her breasts. He ran a hand down her stomach to her wet folds, dipping his finger in her, making her moan loudly. He covered her mouth with his as he pressed on her clit, rubbing her until she quivered and moaned his name. Once more he dipped his fingers in her as she leaned all of her weight against him. She grasped the back of his neck as he touched her, making her want more.

He knew what she wanted. He pushed her against the bathroom shower wall and removed his fingers from her, in return receiving a whimper. He spread her legs apart and placed his hands on her hips and leaned forward.

"Is this what you want?" His seducing voice whispered in her ear. She shivered and moaned.

"Yes." She said in barely a whisper. He smiled. He placed his member at her entrance and slowly slid in her tightness, another thing he admired about her heavenly body. He began to work her, in and out in a slow pace, making her moan. He began to quicken his pace as she grasped his neck once more. With his hands on her hips, pushing himself faster and harder inside of her, he felt on the verge of his climax. She tightened around him as he pumped in and out of her. Yelping his name, he felt her riple around him and slump against the shower wall, allowing the hot water to beat off of her back as he finished her off, spilling his seed inside of her. They stayed like that as he hugged her body to his, kissing her on the neck. Sliding out of her, she turned towards him and kissed him on the lips.

She handed him a sponge and he began to wash her back. He smiled. Who would have ever thought he would do such things? They finished washing and she stepped out and toweled off, leaving him in the hot water. He let the water beat against his chest, savoring the moment they just shared, for it wouldn't last much longer. When he exited the shower she was brushing her teeth, wearing one of his buttonup shirts and her underwear.

He dried off and changed into some pj pants, disregarding the need for boxers. He watched her as she brushed her teeth, an infatuation she had since her parents were dentists. He leaned up against the bathroom wall , watching her. He crossed his arms over his chest, contemplating how he should say what he wanted to say.

She dried off her hands and placed her toothbrush inside her purple bag she always carried. "I hope you don't mind, i took one of your shirts." She said with a smile. She walked over to him and hugged his chest. He smiled and looked down at her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

He cleared his throat. "Um...." He wasn't sure how he should start out. "I was wondering if... if..." She looked up at him and pulled away. He sighed. "I dont like it when you leave. I don't like the rush, the emptiness i feel when you leave. So I was wondering..... I was wondering if you wanted to leave some of your... posessions here and just... stay." He didn't look at her, he felt sheepish, a feeling that didnt look well on him. "i dont want to lose you, i love you Hermione Jean Granger." He looked at her as he said the words he had been waiting to say for a long time. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes... I would like that very much." The tears rolled down her cheeks as she kissed him. "And I love you Severus Tobias Snape." She kissed him once more, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held onto her waist as they kissed each other passionately. The kiss wasnt a want me, need me kiss, it was a kiss filled with love.

He pushed away from the wall and walked her to the bed, whilst kissing her. He gently lowered her onto the bed as he lowered himself above her, kissing her on the lips with a technique neither knew they possesed. He broke away and peered into her eyes. They were filled with passion, love, and lust.

"I have to say..." He said raking his hand down her stomach, "you look pretty damn good in my clothes." She laughed and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Severus?" She asked, breaking the kiss. He ran his hand through her hair.

"Yes?" He asked her. She bit her lip and smiled.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE END


End file.
